


here in your arms

by ohallows



Series: tumblr prompts collection [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: Hamid runs a hand through Zolf’s hair and tugs a bit as Zolf pulls him closer, leaning back against the headboard. He shifts his weight and Hamid gets a bit unseated, steadying himself with a laugh and a hand on Zolf’s shoulder, and then they’re kissing again.He hears the key turn in the lock by complete luck; Hamid had just pulled back to whisper something to Zolf, and his head had cleared for about 10 seconds. It’s long enough for him to hear the lock, and long enough to (sorry, Hamid) shove Hamid off of his lap and pull him into a corner of the room.“Sasha’s back,” Zolf whispers, and Hamid’s face blanches.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Series: tumblr prompts collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584370
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	here in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr! feel free to send me rqg prompts over there (same username, ohallows), romantic or platonic! hope u enjoy

Hamid’s lips are hot against Zolf’s own, and Zolf is happy enough to keep kissing Hamid for as long as he lets him. It’s not going to go any farther, of course - they’ve already had  _ that _ discussion, but Zolf likes kissing Hamid. Loves it, even, and Hamid is so easy to read that Zolf knows he feels the same way. Hamid is sitting on his lap and Zolf’s hands are resting lightly on Hamid’s hips as they make out. It’s a little like being back in college, although Zolf’s enjoying this kiss a lot more than any he’d had back then, as sparse as they may have been. 

Hamid had come over for a last-minute date night, since Sasha had had a longer night than usual at the antique shop, what with Brock off sick. They’d had an incredibly romantic dinner of Thai takeaway, and then they’d retreated to the couch for a movie, and then to Zolf’s room after giving up on paying attention. It was some new drama flick that Zolf hadn’t been able to follow anyway, and not just because Hamid’s breath was hot on his neck. 

Hamid runs a hand through Zolf’s hair and tugs a bit as Zolf pulls him closer, leaning back against the headboard. He shifts his weight and Hamid gets a bit unseated, steadying himself with a laugh and a hand on Zolf’s shoulder, and then they’re kissing again. 

He hears the key turn in the lock by complete luck; Hamid had just pulled back to whisper something to Zolf, and his head had cleared for about 10 seconds. It’s long enough for him to hear the lock, and long enough to (sorry, Hamid) shove Hamid off of his lap and pull him into a corner of the room. 

“Sasha’s back,” Zolf whispers, and Hamid’s face blanches. 

“I thought she wasn’t supposed to be back until later!” he hisses, casting a worried look toward the door. Zolf shakes his head, confused, because she  _ really  _ shouldn’t be back this early, but they don’t have time to figure it out. 

“The closet,” Zolf says, pointing Hamid toward it. “Just go in and close the door, and be quiet.” 

Hamid stalls for a moment. “You can’t be serious.” 

The front door opens and Zolf gives Hamid a look, slightly desperate. It’s now or never, and Hamid sighs and ducks into the closet, shutting the door silently behind him. Zolf opens his own door and spots Sasha dropping her bag next to the couch, collapsing on it and throwing an arm over her eyes. He leans against his doorjamb and raises an eyebrow. “Long day?”

Sasha doesn’t jump, but then again, he never expects her to. “‘M gonna kill Brock.”

“Thought you’d already killed him last week?” Zolf asks, and Sasha waves a hand.

“Didn’t take,” she says, and kicks off the couch, stumbling over to the kitchen. “Got the flu, won’t be back at work for a week ‘cause he’s contagious. Told him not to stay out in the cold.”

“Actually, that’s not really -“ Zolf starts, but thinks better of it. “That’s rough. Are you working extra shifts for the next week?”

Sasha roots around in the fridge before surfacing with a bottle of water. She downs half of it in one go, wiping at her mouth as she leans against the counter. “Not every day. Grizzop’s gonna help out on days he doesn’t have to staff the clinic, and Bi Ming might just close early a couple days. Gonna be tired for a while, though.”

Zolf makes a vague sympathetic noise as Sasha sticks the bottle back into the fridge. She comes back out and leans against the wall opposite Zolf. This close, he can see the bags under her eyes - faint, of course, but still there. 

“Well, as your friend and roommate, I think you should go to bed. Long day, and, well - you seem really tired? Sleep will only help with that, yeah? And I’m a nurse, so I definitely know what I'm talking about, and I say you should get some rest. Preferably right now. Cause you’re clearly tired,” Zolf says, mentally kicking himself as Sasha cocks her head, looking strangely at him. 

“You’re acting weird,” Sasha announces, peering around Zolf and looking around his room. Hamid, tucked away in the closet, is thankfully silent, and she pulls back after a moment. Zolf gives her a hopefully convincing look of confusion.

“Weird?” he asks, working to keep his voice steady and casual. “What d’you mean?”

Sasha doesn’t say anything, just gives him a considering look, and then heads off down the hallway. “I’m going to bed,” she says, and Zolf only just holds back the sigh of relief. “See you tomorrow morning.” 

She disappears into her room before Zolf can call anything back, but he still wishes her a good night. The walls are pretty thin in the flat - she should hear, but if she does, she doesn’t say anything. 

He steps back inside his room and shuts the door, slumping back against the door as he runs a hand through his hair. Gods. That had been a close one. 

He steps over to the closet and pulls the door open. Hamid is leaning against the opposite wall, foot tapping silently on the carpeted ground, and he looks up as Zolf opens it. 

“I’m so sorry,” Zolf whispers, sotto voce, still being careful. “It’s just - Sasha doesn’t know about us, yet? And this wasn’t the best way to tell her we were dating, and I know I need to tell her, but -“

“Shh, Zolf, it’s alright,” Hamid says, pressing a finger to Zolf’s lips. “We talked about this.”

They had. It’s a new thing for them both, being together, even though it feels like it’s been a long time coming. Zolf isn’t sure any of their friends would even be surprised, but they’d both decided to wait and make sure this actually worked out before making any sweeping proclamations. 

“I don’t like hiding you,” Zolf admits, and Hamid smiles at him. 

“I don’t, either, much,” he agrees, and Zolf’s heart does a little flip. “We can talk about it again, if you’d like? Dinner, tomorrow, if you’re free? Maybe sometime when it’s not -“ he checks the watch on his wrist - “nearly midnight! Gods. I need to get back. I promised Azu I’d be back by then, sorry, I have to run!”

Zolf reaches out a hand and Hamid takes it, gratefully.

“I refuse to laugh about the irony of this,” Hamid mutters as Zolf pulls him out of the closet, and Zolf can’t help but laugh at that, pulling Hamid close to him in a tight hug. Hamid whacks him gently on the chest, but he can’t hide the smile on his face. “I  _ refuse. _ ” 

“It is sort of funny,” Zolf admits, pressing a soft kiss to Hamid’s cheek. Hamid holds Zolf’s cheeks in his hands and pulls him in for a proper kiss, slotting their lips together. Zolf’s arms instinctively wrap around Hamid’s waist, and one of Hamid’s hands drifts to the back of his neck, pressing Zolf closer to himself.

“I really need to go,” Hamid says, regretfully, kissing Zolf in between each of the words. Zolf pulls away on the last word, hands on Hamid’s shoulders. If he keeps kissing him, Hamid won’t be going anywhere soon. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Zolf says, and Hamid nods.

“Brunch starts at eleven sharp - you can’t be late, Azu will start panicking again that everyone forgot,” Hamid warns, and Zolf nods.

“We’ll both be there. Promise.”

“Okay,” Hamid says, and gives Zolf another kiss on the cheek. “I’m going now. Really.”

Zolf laughs, and walks Hamid over to the front door of their flat. Sasha’s own door is shut; she’s usually not one to go to bed early, but being on a ten-hour shift at the antique store for the holidays would leave anyone knackered.

“Tomorrow,” Zolf says again, and Hamid kisses him yet again. 

“Tomorrow,” Hamid says, and steps out into the night. Zolf watches him leave until the car is out of sight down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are super appreciated!
> 
> hey abby if u see this i wanna make a joke abt hamid and zolf not kissing in a closet again but they kissed in the beginning so it counts.


End file.
